Ice Cream and A Broken Heart
by Yasha T
Summary: Hiei had just gottin' his heart broken by Koenma's older sister. Hiei is also finding out if he did truely love Yasha. Plus what happens when he finds out that he likes Yuusuke and Kurama. Yaoi.
1. Ice Cream and A Broken Heart

Title: Ice Cream and I broken' heart  
  
Rate: PG-13. Will be R soon.  
  
Note: Yaoi, and OOC.  
  
Other Note: Nani = What, Naze = Why, Ai shiteru = I love you, Oyasuminasai = Good night, Iya = No, Hai = Yes, Kawaii = Cute, Youkai = Demon, Ningen = Human and Gomen = Sorry  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
This story goes to Alastair.  
  
Story Time!  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Hiei was walking in the ningen world looking around.  
  
/Hn. It's so different without Yasha here. / He could remember what it was like with Yasha.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
He was walking around the ningen world. He also had with him a giggle girl; she was standing next to him.  
  
"Hey, Hiei." The girl says.  
  
"Yeah?" he looked at the girl who had stopped walking.  
  
"That child." She said, pointing to a little girl.  
  
"Yeah... So?" Hiei asked.  
  
"That child has to much sprit energy." Yasha said.  
  
"Nani?" Hiei looked at the girl again.  
  
Something about that girl had caught Yasha's eyes.  
  
"Hiei..." Yasha trailed off.  
  
"Hai?" Hiei replied.  
  
Yasha then ran and grabbed the child.  
  
"Hey lady! Look out!" Said a man.  
  
Hiei looked to see what the guy was talking about. A truck was coming Yasha's way. Yasha saw the truck and jumped in the air. The truck missed her and the little girl. Hiei looked over at Yasha as she gave the little girl back to her mother. Yasha then started to look around as she walked back to Hiei.  
  
"Naze did you do that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"That child wasn't spore to die today." Yasha said in a flat voice.  
  
"Nani do you mean?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Hiei.... You really don't remember that I know all the people who are to die today and the ones who aren't do you?" Yasha asked as she still looked around.  
  
"Oh.... Hai. You know them all by heart don't you?" Hiei asked as Yasha stopped.  
  
"Hai." She said as she walked over to and ally with Hiei right behind her.  
  
"Hiei do you feel any youkai energy?" Yasha asked.  
  
"Yeah... But it's only a lit...." Hiei turned around with his sword and got the youkai.  
  
Yasha turned too. The disappointments look on her face. But Hiei didn't see it.  
  
"Well should have guess. Must of though I was weak or something." Hiei said.  
  
"You got it." Yasha said in a low voice. The body was gone so it looked like nothing had happen.  
  
"Yeah. You ready to go?" Hiei asked.  
  
Yasha just sighed, "Yeah." They then walked out of the ally.  
  
"Oh look! Kittens!" Yasha said as she ran to the store.  
  
*End*  
  
/Naze didn't I see it before? / Hiei didn't want to think about Yasha right now.  
  
It always hurt to think about her. He really did take her for granted.  
  
"Hey! Hiei!" Hiei turned when he heard his name called.  
  
/Oh joy! Yuusuke's here. / Hiei though, then wanted to laugh.  
  
Yasha always said 'Oh joy! Yuusuke's here.' She would say it in such a rude voice it made everyone laugh, and then she would give her a kiss on the cheek and say 'Just kiddin'! You know Ai shiteru!'  
  
"Hello, Yuusuke." Hiei said in a flat voice.  
  
Yuusuke looked at his friend. Hiei had the look. Kase had said that the look was that someone was looking far away. Yuusuke could tell, now Yuusuke understood the look. Hiei was still in the ningen world, and he was sitting down on one of the benches in the pack. His eyes looked like they were looking into space.  
  
"You ok?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
Hiei just nodded his head. Yuusuke could see that Yasha had really torn a hole in his heart. Koenma was right... How were they going to get through this? He could still remember him and Kurama finding out about it.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Yuusuke and Kurama are walking down to Koenma's office when the hear Koenma talking to someone.  
  
"Nani?! Nani do you mean?! Yasha and Hiei aren't together?!" Koenma yelled at someone.  
  
"Kurama, Did you hear that?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"Hai." Kurama replied.  
  
They both stand outside the door to hear more.  
  
"That's nani Yasha told me." Said a little girl.  
  
"This isn't good. This isn't good at all." Koenma said as he sat down in his chair.  
  
"Yasha said that she couldn't give Hiei nani he needed." The little replied.  
  
"But.... But.... But that's not nani she said before." Koenma replied.  
  
"She said that she was young and didn't know better." The little girl said.  
  
"Now that's just Bullshit Rini. You and I both know that Hiei is younger then Yasha." Koenma said.  
  
"True... But naze are you making a big deal out of it?" The little girl or Rini asked.  
  
"Rini... Yasha and Hiei both work together." Koenma said.  
  
"But they both are in two different teams." Rini replied.  
  
"Iya. I had both teams become one." Koenma said.  
  
"You have to be kidding." Rini said with shock.  
  
Koenma shook his head. "I wish I was. Oh God! I told Yasha this was a bad idea. But iya! She wouldn't listen. I told her I was going to make one team and look! I think that the teams get along well and look nani happens! Koenma threw his hands up.  
  
"But Koen.... It can't be that bad." Rini tried to help.  
  
"Rini.... How is Yasha doing at home?" Koenma asked.  
  
"She's not at home." Rini replied.  
  
"Nani in God's name is she?!" Koenma jumped up.  
  
"Now clam down Koen! She's with Sosh!" Rini replied.  
  
"Oh, and that just makes me feel much more better." Koenma moaned as he sat down.  
  
"Uh.... She said that she would be home around eight." Rini said.  
  
"Naze is it that you know where everyone is and I don't?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Cause I'm the youngest of this family!" Rini replied happily.  
  
"Naze am I not surprised? I hate having older brothers and sisters, along with younger ones too." Koenma replied.  
  
"Hey!" Rini said.  
  
Rini then feel someone. No wait two some ones.  
  
"Just a sec." Rini said.  
  
Rini then ran to the door and grabbed the two people behind it. She threw them into the room. Rini was really happy that she caught the two. Koenma looked surprised.  
  
"Hello Yuusuke, Kurama." Koenma said to the two on the floor.  
  
"Hey Koenma." Yuusuke replied as he got off the floor.  
  
"Hello Koenma." Kurama said as he too got off the floor.  
  
"I'm guessing you heard Rini and I talking." Koenma sighed.  
  
"Well.... Uh... You could say that." Yuusuke said.  
  
Kurama looked at the little girl. She looked back at him.  
  
"RINI!!!!!" Koenma screamed at his sister.  
  
Rini and Kurama jerked. Kurama grabbed his head and moaned as Rini just giggled.  
  
"Rini.... I will tell Yasha that you are using your powers wrong again." Koenma replied in a clam voice.  
  
Rini stopped giggling. "You wouldn't." She replied.  
  
"You said that the last time too." Koenma still clam.  
  
"Fine! Gomen Kurama. I'll get you back for this at home!" Rini said as she left.  
  
"Are you alrigth Kurama?" Koenma asked.  
  
Kurama shook his head yes.  
  
"Good. Looks like I'm going to have you things." Koenma sighed.  
  
Yuusuke and Kurama shook their heads. This was going to be a long day.  
  
*End*  
  
"Yuusuke?" Hiei snapped his fingers.  
  
"Huh?" Yuusuke replied.  
  
"Was there a reason for looking for me?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah there was.... So how have you and Yasha doing?" Yuusuke had to asked.  
  
"We're fine. I think I'm over her. I don't really know." Hiei replied.  
  
Yuusuke blinked a couple of times. Hiei replied. What the hell did Yasha do to him?!  
  
"You think?" Yuusuke wanted to make sure he heard right.  
  
"Yeah.... Every time I think of her..... I don't feel so empty inside." Hiei said as he looked down.  
  
Yuusuke had to cheer Hiei up. But how? Yuusuke snapped his fingers. Ice cream.  
  
"Hey Hiei want to go get some ice cream?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah... Sure." Hiei replied.  
  
As Yuusuke and Hiei were walking, their felt someone. They both kept turning their heads. But saw nothing. As soon as their walked under a tree Yuusuke felt something hit him.  
  
"Ow! Nani the fuck was that?!" Yuusuke yelled.  
  
"Yuusuke! Watch your mouth! There're children out here!" Came a female voice.  
  
Yuusuke and Hiei both looked up to see..............  
  
TBC  
  
Have to stop. Neck hurt. I'll finish the rest later. Ja! 


	2. About Yasha

Name: About Yasha  
  
Rated: PG-13 or PG  
  
Note: This is about mine people I made  
  
Other Note: Nothing bad  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
This story is for Alastair.  
  
Now the story  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Name: Yasha  
  
Nickname(s): Yash  
  
Age: In her millions [She looks about 16]  
  
Eyes: Gold-purple  
  
Hair: Black with half blood red  
  
Family: King Enma, Koenma, Sosh, and Rini  
  
Friends: Khris, Kase, and Houshou  
  
Name: Soshiko  
  
Nickname(s): Sosh  
  
Age: In his billions [He looks about 21]  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Hair: Green  
  
Family: King Enma, Koenma, Yasha, and Rini  
  
Friends: Peter, Matthew, and Michel  
  
Name: Relena  
  
Nickname(s): Rini  
  
Age: In her hundreds [She looks about 6]  
  
Eyes: Honey  
  
Hair: Sea Green  
  
Family: King Enma, Koenma, Yasha, and Sosh  
  
Friends: Chrissy, Paul, and Shannon  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@**@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
*Yasha*  
  
Yasha [aka Yash] is a girl who looks like she's 16 years old when really she's in her millions. [Looks like he keeps in good shape] She's King Enma's daughter and the second oldest of her brothers and sister. Yasha looks like she's a youkai [aka demon] but really what she is a megami [aka Goddess]. She get's her gold eyes from her dad [King Enma] and her purple eyes from her mother. [They're a gold-purple] Her hair is black [That's her mother's hair] and half blood red. [Bad thing with an exboyfriend] Yasha friends are Kase, Khris, and Houshou. [They put up when ever the hell the feel like it]  
  
(Kase)  
  
Kasey [aka Kase] is a girl who looks to be 14 years old when really she is 140. [Keeps herself in good shape] She's one of Yasha main friends. She looks like a ningen [aka human] when really she's a neko youkai [aka cat demon]. Her ice blue eyes she gets from mother. Her blue is from her father. Kase's friends are Houshou and Yasha. [Khris is her big sister]  
  
(Khris)  
  
Khristina [aka Khris] is a girl who looks to be 15 years old when really she is 150. [As before in good shape too] She is also one of Yasha's main friends. She looks ningen [aka human] when she is neko youkai [aka cat demon]. Her dark brown eyes she gets from her dad. Her purple hair from her mom. Khris's friends are Houshou and Yasha. [Kase is her little sister]  
  
(Houshou)  
  
Houshou Genbutsu [aka Houshou] is a 17 year old. [Wow! One with the right age] She is also one of Yasha's main friends. She's a ningen [aka human]. Her light blonde hair she get from both her mom and dad. Her yellow eyes she gets from her mom. Her green eyes from her dad. [They're a yellow- green] Houshou's friends are Kase, Khris, and Yasha.  
  
*Sosh*  
  
Soshiko [aka Sosh] is a man that looks to be 21 when really he's in his billions. [Nice shape too] He's King Enma's son and Koenma's older brother. Sosh looks like a ningen [aka human] teenage boy when really he's a God [I don't the Japanese word for God]. Sosh gets his blue eyes from an ulnce. [I have no idea if they do have ulnces] His green hair is from an exgirlfriend. [Bad things happen] Sosh's friends are Peter, Matthew, and Michel. [Who came when ever the hell they fell like it]  
  
(Peter)  
  
Pet [aka Peter] is a man that looks to be 20 when he is 420. [And still hot] He is one of Sosh's main friends. He looks like an ningen [aka human] when he is an elf. His eyes are green from his father. His hair is Red from his mother. Peter's friends are Matthew, Michel, and Sosh.  
  
(Matthew)  
  
Matt [aka Matthew] is a man that looks to be 19 when he's 319. [In shape too] He is also one of Sosh's main friends. He also looks to be an ningen [aka human] but is a fairy. His purple eyes from his father. His baby blue hair from his mother. Matthew's friends are Peter, Michel, and Sosh.  
  
(Michel)  
  
Mich [aka Michel] is a man that looks to be 18 when he really is 218. [In shape too] He is also one of Sosh's main friends. He may also look ningen [aka human] but he's a hanyou [a half and a half]. His mother was an elf, and father was a neko youkai [cat demon]. His voinet eyes are from his mom. His white hair from his dad. Michel's friends are Pater, Matthew, and Sosh.  
  
*Rini*  
  
Relena [aka Rini] is a little girl who looks 6 years old when really she's in her hundreds. [Looks six] She's King Enma's youngest child, and is the little sister of Koenma. She also looks ningen [aka human] but is a megami [aka Goddess]. Her honey colored eyes are what she wanted. [She choose the color] Her sea green hair is what she also wanted. [She choose the color] Rini's friends are Chrissy, Paul, and Shannon. [They also came when ever the hell they feel like it]  
  
(Chrissy)  
  
Christopher [aka Chrissy] is a little girl who is 6 years old. [Another right age] She is one of Rini's main friends. She is a ningen [aka human]. Her eyes are blue from her mom. Her her hair brown like her dad's. Chrissy's main friends are Paul, Shannon, and Rini.  
  
(Paul)  
  
James [aka Paul] is a little boy of the age 6 also. [Look another] He is also one of Rini's main friends. He's a ningen [aka human]. His eyes are brown like his dad's. His hair red like his mom's. Paul's friends are Chrissy, Shannon, and Rini.  
  
(Shannon)  
  
Shan [aka Shannon] is a little boy the age 6 also. [Also another] He's also one of Rini's main friends. He's a ningen [aka human]. His eyes are green like his mom's. His hair blonde like his dad's. Shannon's friends are Chrissy, Paul, and Rini.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Whoa.... Anyways... The *Name* means main people. The (Name) means poeple who put up when ener the hell they feel like it. The [Talk] that was my little notes. Hope this helps about my guys. Ja! 


	3. Street Angel

Name: Street Angel  
  
Rate: PG-13 will be R soon.  
  
Note: A little Yuri, but mostly Yaoi  
  
Other Note: Nani = What, Naze = Why, Kawaii = Cute, Gomen = Sorry, Iya = No, Hai = Yes, Ai shiteru = I love you, Yaoi = Gay, Yuri = Lesbian, Oyasuminasai = Good night, and Ja = Bye  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
This story goes to Alastair.  
  
Now to the story  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
{Last Time}  
  
"Ow! Nani the fuck was that?!" Yuusuke yelled.  
  
"Yuusuke! Watch your mouth! There're children out here!" Came a female voice.  
  
Yuusuke and Hiei both looked up to see..............  
  
{Now Time}  
  
"YASHA?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Yuusuke and Hiei both yell.  
  
"A little louder! I don't think the people in the US heard." Yasha said from the tree brand.  
  
"You bitch that hurt!" Yuusuke said to Yasha while rubbing his head.  
  
"Gomen Yuusuke. I was aiming for Hiei." Yasha said.  
  
"Naze were you aiming for Hiei?" Yuusuke asked Yasha.  
  
"Cause I want to know if he told the people." Yasha said while looking at Hiei.  
  
"Iya." Hiei replied to Yasha.  
  
"Oi! I can't believe you!" Yasha said.  
  
"Nani?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Asshole." Yasha replied.  
  
"Nani gives you the right to insult me?" Hiei asked from the ground.  
  
"Do you want to know?" Yasha asked as she got down.  
  
"Please do tell." Hiei answered.  
  
"I'm pregnant, I'm moody as hell, and I'm right." Yasha said as she stood in front of Hiei.  
  
"You aren't pregnant..... Your mood is hell...... I have iya idea if you're right." Hiei replied.  
  
Yasha smiled. He answered it better this time. But that wasn't why she was here.  
  
"Well done! You did better this time." Yasha said to Hiei.  
  
Yasha turned to Yuusuke. With a smile still on her face.  
  
"I'm gomen Yuusuke." Yasha said as she hugged him.  
  
Yuusuke hugged her back. "I can't stay mad at you Yash."  
  
$*$*$*$*  
  
I've been walking under rainbows... too long to tell You keep walking down mean Streets... my Street angel I try to bring you in... out of the cold But Street angels live on the Street... And they always will  
  
$*$*$*$*  
  
"So where were you two heading?" Yasha asked.  
  
"We were going to get some ice cream." Yuusuke replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh! I was heading that way." Yasha said with a smile.  
  
"Naze were you heading that way?" Hiei asked as he started to walk.  
  
"I was going to meet Khris, Kase, and Houshou there." Yasha replied.  
  
"But it's Saturday! You guys always head to your house Yash! Nani's different?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
Yasha sighed. "Sosh and his buddies are over. Something happen with Michel's parents again." Yasha replied another sigh.  
  
"So? You still go over." Yuusuke said.  
  
"Yeah. But Rini also has her friends over! God! The house is a big mess. I have to clean it when I get home." Yasha sighed again.  
  
"Naze do you have to clean it?" Yuusuke asked with confusion.  
  
"Cause Sosh and his buddies will be pasted out, Rini and her will be a sleep, and Koen won't be home for a few weeks." Yasha replied.  
  
"Nani's Koenma doing?" Hiei was the now to ask.  
  
"He finally got the day off from dad, but I can't believe he did it on a day when both Rini and Sosh's friends would be over." Yasha replied with another sigh.  
  
$*$*$*$*  
  
Street angels aren't like anyone you know They do what want... and they go where they go They may tell you that you hold the world in your hands But they always give it back... (They always give it back)  
  
$*$*$*$*  
  
"Yasha!"  
  
Yasha had only a few seconds to see who said her name. But by then she had a pair of beasts in her face.  
  
"Auyehaldyudsureuh!" Yasha replied.  
  
Yuusuke looked over at the other girls, and not the two next to him.  
  
"Oh Yasha! We were so worried!" Said the girl.  
  
Yuusuke saw Kase. Kase was a 14 year old like Yuusuke. Her blue hair was up in two buns with some of her hair from the buns coming down the sides of her face. Her ice blue eyes scene to glow. She was wearing a short pink skirt, with a white long sleeve button up top, with knee high white socks and a pink vest.  
  
/She must still be going to Kurama's school./ Yuusuke though.  
  
Yuusuke then saw Houshou. Houshou was the oldest of them all, she was 17. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail. Her yellow-green looked mad, and Yuusuke could see why! Houshou was wearing a short plad skirt, with knee high white socks, a white long sleeve button up top, and a plad vest.  
  
/They finally get her to wear a skirt?! Man Houshou is gonna kill someone./ Yuusuke thought.  
  
Yuusuke then turned to see Khris.  
  
"Auyehaldyudsureuh!" Yasha said again.  
  
"Nani was that?" Khris said moving back.  
  
"Can't breath!" Yasha said as she fell back agents the ground.  
  
"Oh gomen Yasha." Khris said.  
  
$*$*$*$*  
  
{No amount of crying... changes your mind No amount of praying... brings you inside I know that you love me... and that you always will You just stand outside and call to me... My sweet street angel}  
  
$*$*$*$*  
  
Yuusuke looked Khris over. Khris was 15, just one year older than Yuusuke. Her purple hair was down. Her dark brown eyes had stars in them. She was wearing the new school outfit. Yuusuke's schools change the girl's sailor outfits to what Kurama and Houshou's school girls worn. Khris had the white knee high socks, the short blue skirt, the white long sleeve button up shirt, and the blue vest.  
  
/She is kind of kawaii in her school clothes./ Yuusuke though.  
  
Yuusuke then looked Yasha over. He didn't before, but now he would. Yasha was the only one who could drive, well Houshou could too but was wait until 18. Yasha being 16 wouldn't wait. Yasha's black-blood red hair was done like Kase's. In two buns with some of the hair coming out of the buns and down the sides of her face. But Yasha wasn't wearing her school outfit. Yuusuke remember that she wouldn't a skirt or dress thanks to exboyfriends. Yasha gold-purple eyes looked like they wanted to kick her friend, but also hug her too. Yasha was wearing jeans and white undershirt, along with a green jump shirt like the one Yuusuke worn open.  
  
/Yasha does look pretty kawaii... Naze isn't Hiei with her?/ Yuusuke asked himself.  
  
Yuusuke then saw Kuwabara and Kurama. There were talking to Kase and Houshou.  
  
"Hey naze don't we go over there with the rest of the guys?" Yuusuke asked Hiei, Khris, and Yasha.  
  
All three nodded their heads. There all walked over to where they're other four friends were.  
  
"Yasha!" Kase stopped talking to Kurama and ran over to Yasha.  
  
"Kase!" Yasha said as she stop and waited for Kase.  
  
$*$*$*$*  
  
A Charles Dickens character, with your top hat and your scarf When you pull me through the rainbow... I thought you'd stop But you didn't... you turned around... You went back to the children... and your music... And the people that you love  
  
$*$*$*$*  
  
The two girls met in a kiss.  
  
$*$*$*$*  
  
I can't help but wonder if... Every once in a while... you remember the girl When you were a homeless angel... that drove you wild Strange and elusive...  
  
$*$*$*$*  
  
The boys loved what their saw. Yasha and Kase were after all two very hot girls.  
  
"Hey... I missed you." Kase said after the kiss.  
  
"I missed you too." Yasha replied.  
  
Their sat and talked for the longest time. Both group would be working together soon. So it was better to get to know eachother.  
  
"So how did you two hook up?" Kuwabara asked Kase and Yasha.  
  
Yasha and Kase both laughed as Hiei smacked the back of Kuwabara's head.  
  
"Well..... I guess it was after Yasha and Hiei both broke up." Kase replied.  
  
"It was?" Hiei asked in confusion, then said, "But you two were tog....."  
  
Hiei didn't get to finish. Yasha smacked his head.  
  
"After we broke up." Yasha said in a low deadly voice.  
  
Hiei Just nodded his head.  
  
"Hai..... That's right. Gomen." Hiei replied.  
  
Yuusuke and Kurama looked at eachother. They knew Kase and Yasha were lying, but their knew for a good reason why their were lying. Their didn't want people mainly Kuwabara knowing about them having sex. It was just like Yuusuke and Kurama. They didn't want people to know either. Only Yasha and Kase knew.  
  
"Do you guys know all the yuri and yaoi couples?" Kuwabara just asked.  
  
$*$*$*$*  
  
{No amount of crying... changes your mind No amount of praying... brings you inside I know that you love me... and that you always will You just stand outside and call to me... My sweet street angel}  
  
$*$*$*$*  
  
"Hai.... But we can't tell you." Kase said.  
  
"Aw.... Naze?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"For this very reason." Yasha replied.  
  
Everyone laughed. It soon got late. Kuwabara offer to walk Houshou home. She took it only to be nice. Khris said that Koenma was pagering her so she had to leave. So it was only Yuusuke, Kurama, Kase, Yasha, and himself.  
  
"We'll see ya later Hiei!" Yasha said as she walked towards Yuusuke's house.  
  
"Ja Hiei!" Kase said as she caught up to her girlfriend.  
  
"Ja, oyasuminasai Hiei." Kurama said also walking towards Yuusuke's house.  
  
"Hey Hiei are you sure you don't want to sleep the night?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
Hiei nodded his head.  
  
"Ok then Ja!" Yuusuke said as he caught up to his boyfriend and two gal friends.  
  
Hiei shook his head. He then remembers the last part of a song Kase sang a while ago.  
  
$*$*$*$*  
  
[So I ended it all... for the both of us I fell down the stairs... a broken rag doll But you never knew... you just thought I went away With nothing more to hope for... But you don't hear voices anymore No... My sweet street angel]  
  
$*$*$*$*  
  
He shook his head again, then laughed. Didn't Yasha call him a street angel once?  
  
TBC  
  
Now my neck is killing me. Song Name: Street angel, (Repeat), {Chorus}, and [Solo]. Ja! 


End file.
